Guide Me, Mother Moon
by SongsOfSpring
Summary: In the winter, a she-wolf journeys South, tracking the herds that feed her. She ends up in La Push, and meets some mysterious wolves, who change her life forever. Action, romance, friendship, angst, etc. PaulxOC . R&R Please! New chapters up!
1. Nature

**Hey everyone! Today is Halloween! Get excited! Anyways, I felt like posting this. I've been working on it for a few days, and I like it a lot. I love Christmas, the snow, the coziness of family-and-friends time! So anyways, this story begins in the winter, following a she-wolf on her journey South, following the herds which she lives off of. She ends up in La Push, and meets some mysterious wolves, who change her life forever. This first chapter is just introducing the character and is a small glance at the simple, poetic life she lived. I really hope you like it! And don't worry, there will be action eventually! Read and Review, please!**

**~ Kat ~**

**Lone Wolf**

Chapter 1 – Nature

The snow crunched under my white paws as I crept through the grey Northern forest. It was silent as death, the moonlight casting long shadows of trees upon the glistening silver ground. An owl hooted once in the distance, the only sound. The endless black-blue sky teemed with shimmering stars.

I walked slowly, enjoying the solitude. A large meadow, lay ahead, soft and rolling in its blanket of snow. A shadow stood by the river that ran through the clearing, its head bent to a hole in the ice where the river ran too quickly to freeze. I recognized the spikes that crowned the head; antlers.

I lowered myself, blending my silver self with the whiteness all around. Step by step, I closed in, breathing slowed to silence. When I was within twenty lengths of the great creature, its head snapped up. Caught.

The great buck leapt from the stream in a fluid motion, a creature of beauty, nature at its finest. It dashed through the snow, white powder flying up behind its hooves like wings. It was very fast. But I was faster. I was the ultimate natural fighting machine, my finely tuned muscles propelling myself through the drifts.

Length by length, I gained upon the buck, pushing myself forward as fast as I could go. Were I successful, this would be my first meal in weeks. Food in winter was not easily come by. Save the breathing and footfalls of us both, the forest was hushed and serendipitous.

Four lengths…three…two…one…springing forward with a final push, I landed with awesome agility upon the great creature's back. My massive weight made this a clean kill. His spine snapped and our mass of limbs tumbled down into the powder beside an immense dark tree.

Rumbling my self-satisfaction, I shook off the powder and carefully surveyed the dead creature, finally finding the best spot to begin. I dug in, settling myself into the blood-spattered snow, filling myself with beloved sustenance.

Finishing my meal after a long while, I returned to the stream to clean myself. Blood was a strong stench; it would give me away to my quarry. The remains of the kill would be my gift to the scavengers. It was way of nature.

Through the forest, I reached a bluff that rose from the snow like a king, casting a shadow upon the valley below. Reaching the top, I raised my head in hunt ritual and called my song of victory to glowing mother moon.

**So...what did you think? Please let me know! Where do you want the plot to go? What should happen to the she-wolf? When she arrives in La Push, who should develop a certain fascination with her? I was considering Paul or Jacob, but if you want someone else, let me know who and why! More will come very soon...but only IF you review! Haha, just kidding, but truly it would really help if you tell me what you think! That's the way to keep my ideas coming! So, dear Readers, REVIEW please!**


	2. Man

**Hey Everyone! Sorry if this is kind of a short chapter, but I liked it and it gives you an idea of how our nameless she-wolf views the world of Man. Hope you like it! More soon!**

**~ Kat ~**

Chapter 2 – Man

As the world grew cold, entering its time of sleep, I followed the herds south. The deer moved that way and so would I. I would be wary for the next few moon cycles; that, I knew. Not only would there be little food, but the south held unfamiliar dangers, creatures that walked upright and had strange sticks that shot lightning and brought death. Those sticks brought down a great buck in one strike; a truly impressive feat.

I avoided the clearings, skirting them and surveying for danger. I lay low in the day, traveling south by night. A few times, I had come across the strange tracks in the woods, the mysterious, complex, unnatural scent. I kept my distance as best I could.

This moon, I rose upon the crest of a hill. Below me lay a cluster of tiny lights, like stars glowing within the large man-caves they made of dead trees. Smoke rose from small towers upon the dwellings, smelling of autumn forest-fires. You did not cross the path of a creature that had mastered fire.

I skirted this territory of man silently, drifting through the trees like fog. I came upon an odd flat stone, black and strange smelling, running straight into the distance until it had vanished from sight. They tamed the elements, these creatures.

Dashing over the stone, I continued into the safe tree cover, going on my way.

**Sorry, it was short, but more will come soon! Please REVIEW so the updates can come faster and with more frequency! Review!**


	3. Curious

**Hey Readers! I'm so glad you all liked the previous chapters! So many people added this story to their favorites list, and I love you all for it! So...here's another chapter! I love this scene because our friend the she-wolf is so adorably curious and wonder-filled! Don't forget to tell me: Paul, Jacob, or someone else? By the way, if you like this story, I have a couple of one-shots you might like. Read them and tell me what you think!**

**~ Kat ~**

Chapter 3 – Curious

The land was warmer than the Northern forest. And yet, snow still fell in vast amounts, covering the earth in its blanket. Smoke still rose from the towns upon the man-caves. Few of those two-legged creatures left their homes, hibernating like all manner of other creatures.

My routine hardly changed. The hunt was my purpose in these parts. Wolves in the region were a bit sparse, so there would be little danger of an encounter.

I was walking through a white forest, much like those of my northern home. The pines towered straight and sharp to the sky. Miscellaneous prints wound across the snowy ground, the only sign of life. I strode through the wood until I smelt something strange. It _smelled_ like water, but not the same. It did not smell dangerous, only curious, so I let my instincts guide me to the source. I passed through the trees for a long while, finally reaching the forest's end. The trees parted and I found myself on a cliff, looking over the strangest sight I had ever seen.

Water, shinning in the rising sunlight diluted by the overcast sky, stretched endlessly in front of me. Never had I seen water with no border. The lakes of my home were large, yes, but you could see the other side. Mesmerized, I stared into the distance, entranced by the shimmering expanse of water.

Returning from my trance, I found a steep path down the cliff towards the shores of the Great Water. The shore below was open; it made me vulnerable, but I desperately wanted to see the water closer. I took my chances and crept towards the water. Unlike the silent unmoving surface of the lakes, save the jumping fish, _this_ water was alive, leaping up in places, foaming and swirling. Along its edge, it moved back and forth in a steady rhythm, reaching towards me and then pulling back, never quite touching me as I jumped back in bewilderment.

Why did the water move? I wondered, feeling like a curious pup all over again. There was no wind; snow was only just starting to fall from the grey sky. Sensing no danger, I stepped closer cautiously, the water just reaching the tips of my paws. My thick fur kept me warm against the winter water. I leaned down slowly, sticking only my tongue into the water, wondering what I would find. I leapt back, surprised by the strange taste. It was water, of that I was certain. But it also tasted like…blood? Not the same, there was no blood here, but I could tell the two liquids had something in common, something within them that made them taste similar. It was the taste that made you thirsty after a hunt, drying your mouth. This water was beautiful and majestic, but not for drinking.

I turned and walked to the forest that hid the other side of the shore, so I might take refuge from the coming snow and sleep awhile. Reaching the safety of cover, I dug a hole into the snow, settled myself down in nature's blanket, and let weariness take its hold.

**Aww, she's so cute! By the way, sorry if the chapters are short (thanks for letting me know, MS-lullaby). I'll try to write them longer and they probably will be as the plot picks up. Nonetheless, the short chapters mean I can update more often, so it's win-lose, I guess. Alrighty, so if you want more, you know the rule! REVIEW! I trust you will, O wonderful Readers! It makes me smile!**


	4. Enthrall

**Hey Readers! You wanted more, you got more! Here's the next chapter. Guess who she meets?! You'll have to read to find out! If you feel like the chapters aren't really going anywhere, that was because I'm still brainstorming. The ideas come in parts. Before plot begins, I must set up my world. Also, being a creature of the wild, she-wolf (as we will her until a name is revealed) pays special attention to her surroundings, taking in every little thing. For her, it's instinct, and for me (and you), it helps paint a vivid mental picture. _But now, the plot quickens. Let the action begin!_**

**~ Kat ~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Enthrall

I was roused by a strange sound coming from within the woods. I silently stood, flicking my ears back and forth alertly. It was a mysterious sound, not menacing. It was…beautiful? It sounded like water flowing over rounded stones in a bubbling stream, or fields of flowers rustling in the breeze, or chirping crickets in the summer, perhaps. It slowly faded away, all too soon. I wanted to find the source of the melodious sound; it filled me with wonder. I set off quickly through the trees in search of the sound, throwing caution to the wind.

I wound my way through the forest, searching for the lost sound when, magically, it began again. I set off in a new direction, tracking the sound with fervor. Ahead, I saw an opening in the trees, a small meadow covered in snow, shining in the light of Father Sun. I crept closer; the sound was there, I was sure. Crouching behind a tree, silent as night, I peered into the meadow. I was shocked by the sight before me.

A young human, only a mid-aged pup at most, was moving around the clearing, her paws raised to the sky. She seemed to fly over the snow in quick, steady steps, twirling like the snowflakes that had begun to fall around her. The fur upon her head was long, the color of red-brown leaves in the fall. The sound I had heard was her song, like those my kind sang to Mother Moon. Just by the sound, I knew she was happy. And she was so very young, shorter than even a small doe. I wondered why she was out here, alone, in the cold winter. Where were her mother and father? And the human-pup didn't wear the usual heavy skins two-leggeds wore in the winter. She wore only a light skin, which fanned around her legs like flower petals as she turned.

Forgetting my instincts, which should have told me to run, I wanted to know more. She was…enthralling. I took a step forward, slow, watching the pup the whole way. Step after step, I got closer. She continued the strange ritual, until suddenly her deep brown eyes, the color of the darkest bark, met mine. I froze; what would she do? I could overpower her, that I knew, but I didn't _want_ to hurt her. She was only a pup. Strange human-sounds began to come from her lips, not the sounds she had made before, and yet equally lovely, like the chirping of spring sparrows. I took another step.

She didn't move at all, but kept making the calming sounds. I stuck my nose out in front cautiously, testing her. Her smell hit me in the face at once, though it was far from unpleasant. It was glorious! Like nothing I had ever found, even in the loveliest flowers of early summer. She smelled like summer grass, spring flowers, pine, sun, sparkling streams, berries, cool earth, and fresh snow all at once. I wanted to smell more. I took a step forward, my ears perked.

She seemed to undersand my curiosity and then put her pale white-pink paw out towards me. I froze again. Now sensing my…not fear, I was never afraid…my watchfulness, she pulled in her paw and then, startlingly, she lowered herself to the snow. Her wisdom for a pup so young amazed me. She had so much control over the curious instincts of most pups. In her lowered stance, I felt confident enough to approach again. Another step.

I was close enough that, if she wanted, she could have touched me, and yet she didn't. Slowly, I circled her, breathing in her lovely captivating scent. Careful not to startle me, the human-pup turned her head to meet my eyes. There was nothing menacing in those wonderful eyes; I didn't fear. Her skin was smooth as a motionless lake and pale, almost white, though below her eyes, on either side of her nose, her face was the pink of foxgloves. I stretched my nose towards her, wanting to know more. Amazingly, she didn't move. I was a predator; I could tell she knew that by her slow motion and care. And yet, she did not run. Not only was she wise. This pup was very brave.

Inch by inch, I moved closer to her hair, until finally the tip of my nose touched its softness. So smooth and silky, there was no comparison. Less cautious now, but still gentle, I sniffed her head and fur, still circling. I whiffed and nuzzled her hair slowly, curiously, and a happy sound escaped her mouth. Suddenly, I felt a very strange thing on my side. I turned my head and saw her tiny paw resting just against my white fur, soft and dainty. I felt the urge to move away from the touch, and yet I wanted to move towards it as well. Her hand began to move slowly, back and forth. Living a mostly solitary life, I rarely had companionship. And yet, I liked this. I leaned into her hand, my eyes closing comfort. She stroked my side a bit more, though just as gentle and relaxing.

Before I could control it, a rumble began slowly in my chest. My legs folded underneath me and I lay down in the snow beside the girl-pup. We sat like that for a long time, though the sun was hidden behind endless grey. She smoothed the fur upon my back and neck as well, though considerately avoiding the face. Her voice began again, much to my pup-like delight. She made the same sounds I had heard that first time, the sounds I followed through the forest to this meadow. I never wanted to leave the girl.

Suddenly, a sound broke through her quiet song. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up anxiously, bewildered that I had been caught so vulnerable. My eyes landed on a figure that stood out against the white world. There, before me, teeth raised and hackles bared, was a giant russet wolf. Snarling and spitting, the wolf's endless eyes bore through me, yet I never broke contact. Abruptly, he charged at me and we met in a clash. He wanted the girl-pup! Deep within, I felt a new feeling, that of immense protectiveness. She was only a pup, so defenseless and special. I fought for her life.

Claws and teeth struck, drawing blood from the both of us. And yet, we were evenly matched as we fought for her, neither overpowering the other. Our size and strength equal, neither had an advantage. I heard anxious noises coming from the pup, though she was evidently a safe distance away. For some reason, this seemed to urge on the male wolf. He fought harder, and so did I. I would guard her from this mysterious enemy.

* * *

**So...what do you think!? Get specific in your reviews; tell me what you want and I will try to incorperate it in my story. You think you know who she-wolf met in this chapter? Who is the little girl? Tell me your ideas (though it's pretty obvious) in your reviews! So, of course...REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Enemies

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to post a new chapter. It just kept slipping my mind, since I've been busy with school work and all that jazz. Curse High School! Anyways, here's the next chapter. And it's in a new perspective! Guess who? There's also some action! And...well I won't tell you too much. Read and find out! And of course, please Review!**

**~ Kat ~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Enemies

(Paul's POV)

I patrolled through the woods, letting trees, leaves, and rocks blend together in my vision, loosing myself in the task at hand. Excuse me, the task at paw. I saw the same images in my brothers' minds, endless seas of brown and green. As far as we knew, there was no danger. Nonetheless, at least one wolf was patrolling at a time. We were all still on red alert after the Volturi's visit.

The only sounds were the rustling of new spring leaves, the wet squish of soil under steadily beating paws, and the songs of returning birds. I wasn't usually one for romanticized thoughts of spring, but it still _was_ a nice day.

My thoughts were suddenly shattered as Jacob's mental roars of anger penetrated my mind. Through his eyes, I saw the source of the unbridled rage that had taken him. In a far away meadow, a white wolf was circling his Nessie, trying to take her. Nessie was in danger and so, as brothers, we would save her. For Jacob to lose her would hurt us all. We were hers, just has he was hers.

Though I doubted that anyone, including this wolf, could defeat Jacob, it was my duty to help. I took a sharp turn and shot off towards the meadow. Embry, who was also patrolling, saw the same thing. His body shook with anticipation. He let out a howl, calling out our brothers to the battle.

As I ran, I saw the beginning of the fight playing out in my own mind. Jacob's thoughts were split between two things. He tracked the strange white wolf's every move, but Nessie was never out of his sight. She must never be hurt. The white she-wolf paced in front of Nessie, trying to claim her. Little did the she-wolf know the child had been claimed in the most powerful way the world had. Furious and lost in his own savagery, my brother shot towards the she-wolf.

In a resonating crash, their bodies collided. White and red-brown flew around the clearing, claws and teeth flashing indistinguishably. Snarls, growling, and roars blocked out all other sounds. I then realized, as I watched the battle, that I had underestimated this white wolf. She was huge! Bigger than any wild lone wolf we had ever encountered. She was our own size! Strike for strike, the two of them were matched evenly, neither gaining the advantage. We may have been trained for battle, but this wolf was no stranger to instinct and the ways of the wild. She fought with the brutality of a ferocious beast. I ran faster; this would take more than just one.

As I neared the clearing, I saw Nessie's back. She had her hands up, and I could hear her pleading, though the individual words were drowned out by the chaos in front of her. I shot past her into the clearing, now catching full view of the raging duel. I could make out neither wolf, just a blend of color, as they fought.

Suddenly, the world seemed to slow. The she-wolf caught sight of her opponent's reinforcements (Embry now stood behind me) and stepped away from Jacob. Her piercing, icy blue eyes met mine, stared deep into the darkest recesses of my soul. My burning heart flipped and changed in my chest.

The world around the beautiful nameless wolf became dark, and she was the light in the center, shining like the moon. The trees, the wind, the planets and stars, the very atoms of the earth switched direction, revolving around this one creature. She was the reason I was born, the reason I lived and fight, the force stronger than gravity that held me to this earth. I knew then I loved her and I wanted to be hers for always. She was my imprint.

Off in a distant world, far from the paradise I was in at that moment, I heard my brother's voice.

_Shit_, thought Embry.

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger! So tell me what you think! Seriously, if you want certain things to happen in the story, let me know! I love reviews! They're what I live for! Okay, well not really, but you get the drift. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	6. Confusion

**Next chapter, just for you! Sorry if it's a bit short. I did this one and the previous chapter in one sitting. More will come! Hope you like it! Read and review!**

**~ Kat ~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Confusion

(Paul's POV)

My bliss was cracked as our eye contact broke. My beautiful daughter of the moon was thrown to the ground, caught unguarded by Jacob. Every piece of my body drew me too her, and I launched myself between my imprint and my brother. In his rage, Jacob hadn't seen what just came to pass. As I propelled myself between them, Jacob and I collided, throwing up dirt all around. Snarling and spitting, he jumped to his feet.

_What the hell!_ Jacob screamed at me. My head pounded with the force of his fury. His words continued but I wasn't focused on him. My eyes scanned for my she-wolf. She lay in a heap upon the dirt, her glistening silver coat dulled by mud and…red? Oh no! I leapt towards her. She couldn't be hurt! _Paul_? Jacob asked. And then he understood. _What the…?_

I came to her side, and circled her to see where the blood was coming from. I had to help her! I neared her lovely head, her blue eyes closed in unconsciousness. She wasn't dead; I could hear her heart pounding with life, as strong as I had ever heard. I let out a sigh. She would be okay. Then I saw an astonishing sight.

Nessie, unbeknownst to me, had crept up beside my white wolf and had begun caressing her muzzle gently, whispering mysterious words. I didn't even feel jealousy. If Nessie accepted her, everyone else would too. Nessie was hard to resist.

I lay down beside the wolf, waiting for her to wake. In the background, I heard my brothers arriving, and a heated discussion began.

_What the hell happened?_ Sam demanded of Jacob.

_He…imprinted…_Jacob said, somewhat stunned.

_On a wolf? A wild one?_ Jared questioned.

_She's kinda big for a wild one,_ answered Seth. _Maybe there are other shape-shifters we didn't know of_.

It went on for a long time, but I tuned it out. I stared at her, memorizing her face, the contours of his jaw, her back, her ears, everything. Suddenly, she stirred, her breathing increasing. All shifting and pacing stopped. The meadow went silent.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Oh, I'm just too good! Speaking of which, if you liked (or disliked) please let me know! Reviewing helps me write faster because I get ideas and it's also a reminder. Even I forget things. REVIEW, and I shall dedicate a the next chapter to you! Which reminds me, thank you to SilverGoldsun - .Day (yes, it's one name). Thanks so much for your reviewing. Your consistency has been greatly appreciated, as have been your ideas. I wish my consistency with writing chapters were better, but I'll work on that. Thanks again!**


End file.
